Caminos entrelazados
by Antimonesia
Summary: La vida continúa trayendo la muerte a su paso, una nueva generación ha aparecido pero para ciertos miembros de la sección dos, los vínculos con el pasado son dificiles de olvidar ¿Cómo serán las relaciones entre ellos?


**Notas preliminares**

Teniendo en cuenta que su versión anime la he visto subtitulada y que el manga lo estoy siguiendo por un fansub puesto que en España aun no se ha licenciado, para el seguimiento de la historia he decidido usar los nombres que aparecen en la wikipedia inglesa.

La acción narrada en este fanfic está situada temporalmente trece años después de lo acontecido en el manga, así pues muchas cosas habrán cambiado, varias "gunslingers" habrán desaparecido así como algunos trabajadores de la agencia, pero la renovación generacional también traerá nuevos personajes…

**Capitulo uno: Llegada.**

Conducía sujetando el volante con su mano derecha mientras la izquierda se ocupaba de buscar en el mapa un minúsculo círculo trazado en medio de ninguna parte. Afuera la lluvia arreciaba inundando los cristales ahumados de su vehículo, provocando un fuerte chasquido continuo. Sus ojos apuntaban hacía la cortina acuosa, pero lo único que era capaz de vislumbrar ante él era una extensa mancha marrón rodeada por un área cetrina. - ¿Dónde estará el dichoso camino? – se preguntó molesto dejando caer el mapa en el asiento contiguo - la zona señalada es esta, ¡Estoy seguro! Tras bajar la ventanilla delantera y sacar la cabeza para observar detenidamente su alrededor maldijo algo en voz alta, la senda se encontraba a su derecha, delante suyo aunque hasta ahora no había sido capaz de verla. Parcialmente empapado hizo girar su vehículo adentrándose por la estrecha calzada embarrada – quince minutos mas y habré llegado – suspiró cansado frotándose su ojo izquierdo.

La "Agencia de asistencia social" era una institución ubicada en las afueras de la capital, un extenso complejo formado por varios edificios antiguos restaurados hacía años gracias a la intervención del gobierno italiano, poco se sabía sobre ella aparte de que oficialmente se fundó para dar cobijo a menores desamparados hasta que cumplieran la mayoría de edad y pudieran valerse por si mismos, sin embargo la versión extraoficial escondía una macabra realidad, era un nido de jóvenes asesinos.

- Busco a Jean – le dijo al guardia que tenía delante suyo, cobijado en la cabina. El hombre escudriño su rostro curioso, seguidamente antes de responderle le pregunto por la documentación. Subaru abrió la guantera, saco un papel arrugado y se lo tendió, concluida la breve verificación por parte de su interlocutor, la verja metálica pausada, comenzó a rechinar conforme iba abriéndose.

- Lo encontrara en aquel edificio – le explicó tranquilo dejándole ver sus amarillentos dientes - en el cuartel de la sección dos, aunque – se quedó pensativo un instante – hoy es miércoles, seguramente este en la enfermería supervisando las revisiones médicas, eso queda en el ala este en esa dirección, es una de las edificaciones nuevas – volvió a indicarle.

- ¿Y… dónde están los aparcamientos? – le preguntó agitando la manga de su cazadora gris, realizando un gesto incómodo.

- Siga recto, seguidamente gire a la izquierda, no tiene perdida.

Las presentaciones no fueron necesarias, el jefe de la sección lo interceptó en cuanto cruzó el umbral del pabellón médico. El hombre ataviado con un traje chaqueta marrón ocultaba sus menudos ojos detrás de unos cristales oscuros, su rostro pálido y curtido lucia una expresión impersonal, bajo su melena canosa aun podían distinguirse cabellos platinos. Conforme caminaba su cuerpo desprendía una intensa fragancia cítrica.

- Y ella, ¿Dónde se encuentra? – quiso saber el recién llegado, Jean fumando un cigarrillo esbozó una mueca de satisfacción.

- No se preocupe por eso señor Yadokari cuénteme, ¿Ha llegado a trabajar con alguna de las "chicas" en su país?

- Desde que ingresé en la agencia japonesa me destinaron a la sección tres desconozco con cual se corresponderá aquí, yo era uno de los inspectores jefe – comenzó a relatarle – siempre he desempeñado mi labor en el "terreno" recabando información, clasificando pistas e investigando.

- Es decir, usted no tiene ni idea – concluyó tajante – de todos modos no tema, ninguno de los "fratellos" nace sabiendo cómo tiene que comportarse cuando trabaja con ellas – sonrió levemente. ¿Sabe porque ha llegado hasta este lugar?

- Necesitaban personal – alcanzó a responder el joven, manteniendo la compostura como mejor pudo.

- Mas bien, necesitábamos a un japonés – le comentó antes de tirar la colilla de su cigarro al suelo – déjeme explicarle, el secreto de nuestro éxito está directamente relacionado con el proceso de condicionamiento, mediante el cual se establece un profundo vinculo entre las niñas y sus entrenadores.

- Ya conocía esa información - contestó su interlocutor encogiéndose de hombros – el condicionamiento en un procedimiento farmacológico bastante costoso pero muy eficaz – se dispuso a explicarle aburrido – es un mero concepto teórico, vaya al grano.

- Me agradan las personas claras, si es lo que desea… está bien. Usted ha sido elegido para hacerse cargo de una de nuestras chicas, la cuestión que lo va a diferenciar de los demás cuidadores es su especial situación. Según nuestro protocolo hace años cuando una de las niñas perdía a su cuidador se transfería al departamento de investigación técnica, allí era sometida a diversas pruebas físicas, es decir, se convertía en una cobaya para nuestros inspectores médicos. Afortunadamente en el momento actual nosotros preferimos "reinsertarlas" proporcionándoles otro tutor, teóricamente suena simple ¿No cree?

- Escuchándole hablar eso parece, aunque estoy seguro de lo contrario – replicó arqueando una ceja.

- Entonces está en lo cierto – respondió imperturbable- después de un vinculo tan intenso es difícil volver a conseguir su completa obediencia, por esa razón usted ha sido trasladado, su "fratello" era un compatriota suyo ¿Sabe? Una de nuestras agentes fue la artífice de tal idea, cuando la vea felicítela – añadió irónico.

- Resumiendo, soy un reemplazo ¿No? – objeto cruzándose de brazos, Jean creyó percibir en su forma de hablar cierta molestia.

- Tómeselo como quiera en cualquier caso no vamos a permitirnos su retirada, desafortunadamente ya tenemos a un par imposibilitadas.

El resto del camino transcurrió en silencio. Ambos atravesaron el extenso pasillo que separaba el área de reconstrucción de los ascensores a paso rápido, en una improvisada sala de espera, colgado sobre una pared, el reloj blanco marcaba las doce del mediodía. A lo lejos, ayudada por otra silueta una enfermera empujaba una camilla.

- ¿Por qué este sitio es así? - interrogo al aire Subaru percatándose de ciertas peculiaridades decorativas, como las paredes azuladas o ciertos adornos - estos colores, nunca los había visto en ningún hospital o estancia similar.

- Cromoterapia Yadokari, el color azul simboliza paz y tranquilidad, se dice que bajo su influencia las personas pierden la noción del tiempo y del espacio. ¿Comprende ahora su utilidad?

- Las ciborgs pierden mucho tiempo entre estos cuatro muros – se atrevió a asegurar el chico.

El timbre del ascensor sonó avisándoles así de su llegada, Jean dando un paso al frente se adentró en él – suba rápido llegamos tarde – le apremió firme mirándole fijamente – le estoy brindando una oportunidad, no la deje escapar.

OoOoOoOo

Sigilosos entraron en la sala de reconocimiento, un habitáculo apagado, iluminado únicamente por dos pequeñas lámparas ubicadas en el techo. Jean se dirigió hacia el fondo del cuarto para tomar asiento encima de una mesa, Subaru por su parte permaneció erguido, apoyándose en una pared. Además de ellos habían tres personas mas esperando ver aparecer en cualquier momento a una de las niñas. La única mujer presente en la sala situada en primera fila mantenía sus ojos fijos en el cristal chino, esperando ansiosa. A su derecha un hombre pelirrojo vestido con un abrigo de cuero negro miraba su reloj de pulsera, el ultimo acompañante un chico joven bastante distraído escuchaba música en su reproductor mp3. Una breve señal acústica se escucho repentinamente.

Al otro lado del espejo la puerta de la consulta se abrió y el doctor raudo, se levanto de su asiento.

- Buenos días Isola ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? – le preguntó amable, después acercándose a una estantería saco una gruesa libreta azul en la cual figuraba su nombre.

- Creo que estoy bien – contestó la ciborg sonriendo abiertamente – ¿Cómo se encuentra usted doctor Bianchi?

El hombre acariciándose su perilla blanquecina rió abiertamente antes de responderle, luego le ordeno que subiera encima de la báscula y una vez comprobado su peso la midió.

- ¡Ah ya decía yo! – Exclamó- has crecido mucho desde tú última revisión ¿Sabes?

- Bueno es normal, solo me quedan dos meses para cumplir doce años. Andreas me prometió llevarme de viaje en mi próximo cumpleaños, dijo que iríamos a un parque de atracciones, no recuerdo cual, pero está lejos ¿Le gustan los parques de atracciones?

- Ya no soy tan joven como para disfrutarlos – le comentó- pero cuando era un niño me encantaban, ahora dime ¿Te duele la herida que te hiciste la semana pasada?

- ¿Se refiere a la del brazo?, no ya no, ni siquiera me molesta un poco, ¿Soy fuerte verdad doctor? – preguntó ladeando su cabeza.

- Claro que si, ahora toma asiento, tienes que contestarme a un cuestionario y además necesito hacerte unas preguntas, será breve no te preocupes.

La pequeña de cabellos castaños en seguida acató la orden, veloz tomo asiento frente a la silla del médico, agarro un bolígrafo del escritorio y cruzando uno de sus brazos sobre la mesa espero.

- ¡Isola es tan mona! – Chilló Priscilla desde la sala de observación dando un salto – siempre risueña y feliz, eres un buen supervisor Andreas – le aseguro al pelirrojo.

- Desde que te conozco te escucho decirme eso cada semana – le respondió él algo avergonzado escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

- Solo digo la verdad, es una niña preciosa, me encantan sus vivarachos ojos, su pelo ondulado, - le comentó- además, no se parece mucho pero me recuerda bastante a "Etta" – añadió quebrando un poco su voz-… ¿Me dejaras llevármela de compras algún día?

Andreas percibió la tristeza con la cual Priscilla pronuncio aquellas últimas palabras. Él había llegado a la agencia hacía casi cinco años, por aquel entonces la mayoría de las ciborgs pertenecientes a la primera generación ya habían desaparecido, sin embargo recordaba haber visto alguna vez durante sus primeros meses a un par de ellas deambular por el centro, visiblemente deterioradas debido al condicionamiento pasaban el día sentadas sobre una silla de ruedas, siempre acompañadas por sus cuidadores. El quedo sorprendido por la fría entereza con la que sobrellevaban su lenta destrucción cuando una mañana se cruzó con una, fue la misma que Priscilla acababa de nombrar, Henrietta. Nunca olvidaría las palabras que le dijo cuando el, actuando como un inexperto novato, le pregunto que sentía al verse postrada " no me importa, este día llegaría alguna vez, mientras le haya servido de ayuda a Jose tengo motivos para estar contenta"

Si tuviera que definirlas empleando una única palabra sin duda esa sería "devoción", entrega absoluta a su labor como asesinas implacables siempre bajo las órdenes de sus "hermanos mayores" – por supuesto – afirmó – eso si, lo que desees comprarle no lo cargues a mi cuenta.

Desde el fondo Jean tosió haciéndolos voltear, Priscilla lo saludó agachando la cabeza a continuación, temiendo haber hablado sobre "Etta" delante suyo. Todos conocían su pasado, el también había tenido una asesina a su cargo, llamada Rico y muy a pesar de su actitud autoritaria, sus continuas exigencias o su talante violento el verla marchitarse le hizo cambiar en cierta medida, aunque siguiera enmascarando sus sentimientos.

- Hicisteis un buen trabajo protegiendo a aquel diplomático – habló dirigiéndose a Andreas

- No fue para tanto, a Isola se le escapó la mano un poco, acató mi orden pero no como esperaba – se medio disculpo una vez estuvo frente a él – les dejamos mucho trabajo a nuestros compañeros de la limpieza.

OoOoOoOo

Finalizada la breve conversación los tres hombres salieron al pasillo, en el exterior la tormenta había arreciado, ensordecedora su llamada podía escucharse en cualquier parte. Andreas se fijo en el desconocido, según su opinión era un muchacho demasiado joven para enfrentarse a semejante tarea.

- Soy Andreas Gabrielli, encantado de conocerte - le dijo tendiéndole la mano – seguramente seremos compañeros, Isola y Aiko se llevan muy bien.

- Lo mismo digo – contesto Subaru escueto, negándose al apretón de manos – asi que se llama Aiko, ¿Acaso es japonesa?

- Es costumbre que su fratello escoja el nombre, su nacionalidad real poco importa –explicó Jean – yo suelo aconsejar a los entrenadores que las bauticen con nombres de varón, pero rara vez se me obedece en este aspecto – añadió posando sus ojos en el otro italiano quien se hizo el desentendido – es una forma de minimizar el afecto hacía ellas. Si lo desea podemos someterla a un condicionamiento fuerte, le será útil para conseguir una mejor obediencia por su parte.

- Un condicionamiento fuerte les hace perder la memoria – intervino Andreas apretando sus puños enérgico – antes de intentar convencerle deberías contarle esta información también, además por si esto no fuera suficiente contribuye a avanzar su deterioro.

La tensión entre el responsable de la sección dos y el entrenador era evidente, ambos discrepaban en cualquier nimio detalle relacionado con la instrucción o la vida de las chicas. Uno apostaba por un entrenamiento férreo sin darles incentivo alguno realizaran o no su trabajo bien, el otro contrariamente invertía tiempo, esfuerzo, dedicación para transmitirles calidez, con tal de hacerles creer una ilusión irrealizable puesto que nunca serian personas normales.

- Respetare su nombre – terció Subaru poniendo punto y final a la discusión – total si tanto desea su reincorporación al equipo Jean, estaríamos perdiendo recursos si lleváramos a cabo el proceso otra vez.

La respuesta desagrado a Jean quien ensombreciendo su rudo rostro se despidió, dejándolos solos. Ninguno realizó comentario alguno, de repente el sonido de una puerta abriéndose capto su atención, su limpio chirrido apaciguo el ambiente, Isola salió de ella, corrió hasta alcanzar a Andreas y enganchándose en su brazo lo miro llena de alegría.

- ¿Ha ido bien? – le preguntó él aparentando no haber sido testigo de la revisión.

- Se me caen los pantalones, estoy más delgada, aunque el doctor Bianchi me ha dicho que es porque estoy creciendo ¡Casi dos centímetros! ¡Por fin me estoy haciendo mayor!

- ¡Qué buena noticia! - aclamó acariciándole la cabeza, revoloteándole un poco su sedosa melena ahora suelta – tendremos que celebrarlo comprándote algo ¿No?

Isola reparo en el extraño, por ello aunque quiso responderle a su cuidador quedo paralizada ante la novedad, callada sus aceitunados ojos se posaron sobre el impasible semblante de Subaru, atacándole con su mirada vacía, entonces su cuerpo tenso se aproximó hacía él. Solo una palabra bombardeaba su psique en aquel momento "protégelo, protégelo".

- Tranquila Isola, trabajara con nosotros a partir de ahora, es el fratello de Aiko – la intento calmar Andreas, apoyando su mano derecha sobre el hombro de la chiquilla.

Fue inaudito el cambio de actitud de la ciborg una vez conoció su identidad, sosegadamente volvió a su posición inicial, luego avergonzada, con las mejillas sonrosadas se disculpó por su torpeza.

- ¿Puedo ir a buscarla? ¡Así podre darle la buena noticia! - le pidió ansiosa – igual se pone contenta, últimamente se encuentra muy malhumorada ¿Me dejas? ¿Sí? Sé donde está, se encuentra en el aula haciendo ejercicios… alemán creo ¿Puedo?– le insistió a Andreas estirándole la manga de su abrigo.

- De acuerdo – cedió gustoso – tienes mi permiso.

- ¡Gracias! Aprovechare para ayudarle con los deberes ¡Hasta luego señor! – Grito ya alejándose- ¡Ah! – Voceo parándose - ¿Me puedo tomar libre el resto del día?

Andreas riendo accedió a su petición, cuando conseguía obviar u olvidarse por un momento del peligroso secreto guarecido dentro de la agencia, la pequeña Isola, como todas las demás se convertía en una dulce compañía, era un suave soplo alegre que traspasaba cualquier vetusta pared cuando reía. De su bolsillo saco una cartera amarilla, abriéndola busco en su interior una fotografía desgastada por el roce, en ella podía verse el semblante de una persona querida, era una hermosa niña, en la imagen aparecía zarandeando un muñeco de peluche despreocupada. Su cabellera cobriza le caía sobre los hombros, sus iris aceitunados le hablaban.

- Subaru – murmuró – respecto a lo acontecido antes, has tomado la decisión correcta.


End file.
